In some settings, large diameter, High Volume/Low Speed ceiling fans may provide an effective means of air circulation due to their high volume air flow, energy efficiency, quiet operation, and/or for other reasons. However, some designs of such fans may direct airflow only vertically downward, and distribution of air may be dependent on outward flow, symmetrically outward from the axis of the fan, at the floor level. While this may produce an acceptable and appropriate pattern of air flow in some settings, there might be some situations in which it is desirable to combine the benefits of a High Volume/Low Speed ceiling fan with the ability to orient the axis of flow in a direction other than completely vertical.
In addition, some configurations of High Volume/Low Speed ceiling fans may utilize an AC induction motor driving the fan blades through an axial speed reducing gearbox. While this may be suitable for a conventional vertical-flow ceiling fan application in some settings, this design may distribute a substantial amount of mass over a considerable distance along the fan axis, and may result in the center of gravity of the motor and gearbox assembly being some distance above that of the total fan assembly. In addition, in some situations, the physical height of the motor and gearbox assembly may cause the mounting point of the assembly to be located a considerable distance above the center of gravity of the fan. While this may be beneficial for stability in a conventional vertical-flow mounting arrangement under some circumstances, this might create difficulties in some situations if it is desired to orient the fan in such a way that its flow is not completely vertical. For instance, in some situations, the stresses that would result from orienting a fan of this configuration in a substantially non-vertical position might be considerable and might be undesirable.
While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used to mount fans and other devices, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to various embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings. To the extent that specific dimensions are shown in the accompanying drawings, such dimensions should be regarded as merely illustrative and not limiting in any way. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that such dimensions may be varied in any suitable way.